Reborn ! - LE RETOUR D'UN DIEU !
by FreeZy83
Summary: Cette histoire commence a la fin du combat entre Tsuna et Byakuran, Mais quelque chose cloche, un objet est encore présent. Son Nom "MARE RING" (L'anneau Mare).
1. QUI EST LE VERITABLE VAINQUEUR !

\- **JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS GAGNER BYAKURAN !**

 **\- LES HUMAINS SONT PATHETIQUE !,** _Dit-il en riant_

 _Byakuran avait décidé d'utiliser toute sa force mais le jeune Vongola ne pouvait pas abandonner._

 **NON... BYAKURAAAAN !, C'EST FINIS POUR TOIIIIII !.**

 **YAHHHHHHHHHH!**

 _Tsuna tomba a terre._

 _Le démon qu'était l'homme au cheveux blanc leva les bras._

 **AHAHAHA, J'AI FINALEMENT REUSSI !**

Je... je te remercie Tsunayoshi, gra... grace a toi... j'ai finalement compris

Je... pendant toutes ces années...

Merci...

 _Il tomba a terre._

 _Les deux guerriers gisait maintenant sur le sol détruit._

 _Ce n'était pas possible..., Tsuna ne pouvait pas perdre comme sa.._.

 _Yamamoto et Gokudera courrurent immédiatement en direction de leur Boss._

-JUUDAIME !, _cria son bras droit._

-TSUNA !, _yamamoto cria lui aussi a son tour._

-Ce...

Ce...

C'est pas possible le Juudaime ne peut pas mourrir...

 _Reborn s'approcha voulant voir si son éleve était toujours vivant, il ne voulait pas y croire._

 **BON A RIEN DE TSUNA !, REVEILLE TOI !**

 _Il décida de le frappper, tout le monde savait que reborn n'était pas quelqu'un de tendre._

 _Il envoya un coup de poing au niveau de sa tete._

R... Reborn ?, _dit-il en se réveillant._

Bon sang..., tu m'a fait peur bon a rien de Tsuna.

 **OU...**

 **OU SUIS-JE ?**

 _Le professeur prit la parole._

Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

 _Tsuna hocha la tete._

Hm..., tu n'es vraiment pas Tsunaze pour rien...

Tu viens de vaincre Byakuran.

Tu as sauver tout le monde, en tant que professeur, je dirais que tu t'ai un peu mieux battus que d'habitude.

Mais...

Des qu'on retournera dans le passé...

j'aurais un entrainement spécial pour toi !.

 _Tsuna était vraiment fatiguer, entendre Reborn parler d'entrainement..._

 _C'était quelque chose qu'il détaistait..._

Juudaime, _dit-alors son bras droit._

\- Attrape ma main je vais t'aider a te relever.

\- M... Merci, Gokudera_kun.

\- Tsuna !, Nous allons rentrer, dit l'enseignant a son eleve.

D'accord je vais vous rejoindre, partez sans moi j'ai encore besoin de faire quelque chose ici...

 _Reborn compris immédiatement qu'il voulait rester seul, il n'était pas son professeur pour Rien._

D'accord, rejoins nous vite BakaTsuna !.

 _Le jeune parraint s'énerva._

 **RE... REBORN, JE T'AI DEJA DIS DE NE PAS M'APPELLER COMME SA !**

D'accord BakaTsuna.

 _Ahhhh... il ne comprend vraiment rien, pensa alors tsuna._

 _Ils repartirent ensuite en direction de la base Vongola._

 _Tsuna était le seul a etre rester._

Si seulement j'avais pus protéger...

Si seulement j'avais pus la protéger...

 _Tsuna s'en voulait énormément il n'avait pas pus sauver Yuni..._

 _Meme Gamma avait péris..._

 _Il pensait qu'il était maintenant temps de rejoindre les autres._

 _C'est alors qu'il apperçue une lueur au sol, il s 'en rapprocha._

 _C'était l'anneau Mare de Byakuran._

 _Il bougeait dans tout les sens._

 _C'était comme si il attendait que tsuna en prenne possession._

 _Le jeune boss se baissa et pris l'anneau._

Je me demande... qu'est ce qu'il se passerait si...

Je m'éttais l'anneau Mare en plus de L'anneau Vongola ?

 _Son hyper intuition, ne lui disait rien._

 _Il se dit alors que sa devait etre sans danger._

I _l se décida, il mit alors l'anneau a son doigt._

 _Tsuna eu peur il s'urssauta._

Heinnnn ?, _il se sentis soulager._

 _Finalement il ne s'était rien passé._

 _T_ _out a coup une lueur sort_ _is_ _de l'anneau_.

Tsuna de peur se mit a crier.

 **OUAHHH, C'EST...**

C'est quoi sa ?

Il se calma.

-T...

Tien ? qu'est ce qu'il marrive ?

C'es...

C'est comme si...

Il tomba.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard il se releva._

 _Mais..._

 _Il était différent._

 _C'était incompréhensible..._

 _Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche._

 **JE... JE SUIS ENFIN DE RETOUR !**

 **FINALEMENT !, J'AVAIS BIEN FAIT DE LAISSER UNE PARTIE DE MON POUVOIR ET DE MES SOUVENIRS DANS L'ANNEAU !**

 _Il éclatta en sanglot._

 **QUOI ?!, POURQUOI JE PLEURE ?!**

 _C'était le corp de tsuna..._

 _Il ne comprenait pas..._

 _Mais..._

 _ **IL N'AVAIT PLUS LE TEMPS.**_

Je pense etre capable de controler son corps.

 _C'est alors que deux ailes noire sortis de son dos._

 **AH !, JE PENSAIS QUE SA SERAIT PLUS DIFFICILE !.**

 _Il ria._

Seulement avant d'etre sur d'etre tranquille...

 _ **"IL DEVAIT ENCORE FAIRE UNE CHOSE".**_


	2. Le doute de Reborn

_Il partis en volant._

 _Il avait dans ce corps tout les souvenirs du jeune parrain de la mafia._

 _Il savait ou était leur base._

 _Il se dirigea vers elle, elle n'était pas très loins._

Tiens ?, je me sent moins rapide dans ce corps, je devrais peut etre essayer de controler ses pouvoirs, je pourrait ainsi me servir des Flammes pour voler, _pensa t-il a voix haute_

je me demande quand meme... est ce que je pourrais controler un anneau Vongola ?, si on suit la logique seulement l'héritier du sang des Vongola peut l'utiliser.

 _Il leva la main en direction de sa tete et essaya d'allumer l'anneau._

 _Sans succés._

 _Il ne se passait rien._

Sa risque d'etre un probleme, _dit-il d'un mauvais ton_

je pense que je pourrais leurs faire croire, que je prefere utiliser L'anneau Mare.

 _L'homme ne se doutait pas que Reborn, lui pourrait comprendre._

Si tout se passe bien Tsunayoshi_Kun, nous serons rentré pour le passé dans très peu de temps !

 _Une fois la bas nous irons rencontrer un homme que je considère comme mon ego._

 _Il ria. C'était tellement amusant d'etre dans le corps du 10 eme parrain Vongola._

 **/ Base Vongola/**

 _Il en mettait du temps..._

 _Reborn en avait marre d'attendre, ils devaient tous repartir pour le passé, tout le monde était pret sauf lui._

Tsuna, si jamais tu n'arrive pas dans les secondes qui suivent..

 _Reborn n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'homme qui était dans le corps de tsuna attendait qu'on lui ouvre la porte, Gianini le remarqua et prévenu directement Reborn._

 _Pendant ce temps la, l'homme devait lui arriver a ne pas se faire remarquer, il savait que tsuna était dans la vie de tous les jours quelqu'un de très faible et d'ordinaire. Mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis parcequ'en lui vivait toujours Tsuna, il était prisonier mais il vivait encore, il pourrait se servir de lui pour passer inaperçus._

 _Il ne put rester plus longtemps dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvra._

 **Eh ben ce n'est pas trop tot !** , _dit alors le professeur énervé._

Désolé Reborn, je suis un peu en retard.

 _Reborn s'énervait de plus en plus._

 **Un peu en retard ?!, sa fait 3 heures que nous t'attendons !**

Désolé.

 _Le petit professeur sauta et envoya un coup de pied au menton de son eleve._

 _L'homme l'ésquiva sans difficulté._

Tiens ? Comment as-tu fait pour esquiver mon coup de pied aussi facilement ?.

 _Ce nétait pas bon, il aurait du se prendre se coup, le jeune Vongola lui se le serait pris sans aucun doute._

Je ne sais pas, mon corps a réagi sans que je ne comprenne.

Je vois... _dit alors le professeur perplexe._

 _Reborn regardait son eleve, il avait remarquer qu'il avait un anneau Mare sur un de ses doigt._

 _Mais il n'avait pas le temps de le questionner._

Tsuna !

Oui, Reborn ?

Il n'y a pas de "oui Reborn" qui tienne !.

 _Lui dit-il en lui envoyant un second coup de pied, cette fois il se le prit de pleins fouet._

Tiens?, pourquoi n'a tu pas ésquivé ?.

Je... je ne sais pas répondit l'inconnu.

 _Reborn trouvait son eleve bizarre depuis son retour et puis cet anneau Mare qu'il portait..._

 _Il s'était passer quelque chose..._

 _Mais il n'avait pas le temps de le découvrir._

 _Il lui en parlerait une fois revenus dans le passé._

Nous devons nous depecher idiot de tsuna !, _il attrapa l'homme par son t-shirt et le traina_ _J_ _usqu'a la salle de réunion ou toute la famille Vongola était réunis._

 **JUUDAIME !** , _cria Gokudera._

Tu en as mis du temps Tsuna !, _dit yamamoto joyeusement._

J'espere que tu t'es entrainer a l'extreme !, _dit alors Ryohei_

 _L'homme s'asseya._

 _Reborn prit la parole._

Irie nous a convoqué pour retourner dans le passé, nous devons y etre dans 5 minutes...,

Vous pouvez remercier Tsunaze pour son retard !

 _Personne n'était en colere apres le 10 eme vongola, ils lui étaient reconnaissant, il avait vaincue Byakuran, ils comprenaient tous pourquoi il était revenu en retard. Il voulait etre seul pour réfléchir._

 _Gokudera prit alors la parole._

Ne t'inquiete pas Juudaime, ce n'est rien, nous y serons largement dans 5 minutes

 _Ryohei coupa gokudera en criant_

 **SAWADA !, ON VA LE FAIRE A L'EXTREME !**

 _L'homme hocha la tete._

 _Il courrurent tous sans perdre de temps en direction de la base d'irie._

 _Ils y étaient arriver juste a temps, finalement le retard de tsuna n'était pas si grave._

 _Ils attendirent quelques secondes qu'on leur ouvre._

 _Irie les fit entrer et prit la parole_

Comme vous le savez tous votre mission ici est terminer, vous pouvez maintenant repartir dans le passé, avant tout j'aimerais vous remercié pour votre combat contre Byakuran.

Pour partir il vous suffira de vous mettre dans ce cerle, _il désigna un cercle d'une taille assez_ _grande_ , mais avant sa Tsunayoshi_kun, j'aimerais te remettre quelque chose, ton toi du futur m'avait donner cette boite, il m'avait dis que quand tu aurais vaincue Byakuran tu trouverais la réponse et pourrait l'ouvrir, AH OUI !, j'oubliais vous pouvez tous garders vos boites armes, les gardien de la famille Vongola de cette époque m'ont autoriser a vous les laisser, voila tout est dis, j'espere que vous vous porterez bien, je pense que nous nous reverrons un jours que se soit dans le futur ou dans le passé.

 _Ils remercierent tous irie et se positionerent dans le cercle._

Bon voyage, dit alors irie.

 _Une lumierre apparue et ils disparurent sans laisser de trace._

 _Dans le passé, une personne au cheveux blanc venait de se réveiller, elle prit un marchmallow et se recoucha._


	3. QUE SE PASSE T-IL BON SANG !

**/QG Vongola/**

 _Le Lendemain._

\- Nous...

\- NOUS...

\- NOUS SOMMES ATTAQUÉS !.

\- IYAAAAHHHH!, on entendait des cris de tous les cotés

Un homme au cheveux blanc se mit a rire.

\- Hu hu, je ne pensais pas que la Famille Vongola était si faible !

Une voix surgissa d'un talkiwalkie qui était au sol.

\- LE..

\- LE NEUVIEME A...

\- IL A...

\- LE NEUVIEME A DISPARU !

\- Huhu, nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre que la jeune Famille Vongola réagisse ! Et je suis sur qu'ils ne perdront pas de temps.

 **/Maison de Tsuna/**

L'homme n'avait presque pas dormis de la nuit.

Pourquoi me diriez vous ?

Il s'était eclipser pendant que tout le monde dormait.

Il avait attendu d'etre sur que personne n'était réveillé.

Il cherchait par ou il pourrait sortir sans faire remarquer.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux passer par la fenetre, dit-il a voix basse

\- Tu n'est pas d'accord, Tsunayoshi_Kun ?.

Il ouvrit alors délicatement la fenetre, il faisait assez froid, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'ouvrir longtemps.

Sa risquerait de réveiller Reborn.

\- Aahhh, dit il en soupirant, c'est vrai, je ne peux pas utiliser les pouvoir de ce corps, il va falloir que j'utilise mes ailes.

C'est alors que 2 immenses ailes blanche apparurent sur son dos.

Elles étaient vétue d'une magnifique couleur blanchatre, c'était comme voir un ange.

\- Bon !, il est temps d'y aller, pensa t-il en souriant

Il s'envola.

Reborn ne dormait pas... il avait fait semblant, il avait des doutes sur Tsuna.

Ses doutes étaient maintenant confirmé.

Mais il ne devait en parler a personne, il serait pris pour un fou.

Et puis..., il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que l'homme le remarque.

Il devait jouer la comédie.

Il décida de se recoucher, il allait devoir enqueter sur l'homme qui avait pris possession du corps de Tsuna, il ne pouvait pas avoir Tuer son eleve.

Le professeur avait confiance en Tsuna.

A l'éxterieur, une lueur scintillait dans le ciel.

\- Ahhhhh !, sa fait du bien d'etre vivant !

Il volait a une vitesse extraordinaire.

Meme l'avion le plus rapide de tout le japon ne pouvait rien face a lui.

Il avait du chemin a faire.

Il faut dire que pour aller en italie du japon, ce n'était pas très rapide.

\- Bon !, je dois me calmer un peu !, dit-il en prenant un ton serieux

\- A cette vitesse, je devrait etre en un rien de temps en Italie, mais le problème est de savoir si je serais revenus a temps !.

 **/Italie QG de la famille Gesso/**

Un homme au cheveux long et vert prit la parole

\- Dite Byakuran_Sama, au sujet de votre Vision...

\- Ne pensait vous pas que nous devrions attaquer les Vongola ?

\- Hu hu, ne t'inquiete pas Kikyo_Kun, nous le ferons.

\- Mais je dois attendre quelqu'un.

\- Je ne sais pas encore quand il viendra, mais... nous devons absolument l'attendre.

La couronne funéraire étonnée prit alors la prole.

\- Qui est cet homme ? Dit-il.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, moi meme je n'en sais rien.

Zakuro abassourdis prit a son tour la parole.

\- C'est une Blague ? Dit-il étonné.

\- Vous etes sur de vous Byakuran_Sama ?

\- Hu hu, tu doute de moi Zakuro_Kun ?.

\- Non mais... je trouve sa... risquer.

Byakuran n'eut pas le temps de repondre qu'un homme sonna a leurs porte.

\- Je viens pour les anneau , dit-alors l'homme

c'était un message codé que seul Byakuran connaissait.

Il l'avait entendu dans sa vision.

Le boss de la famille Gesso s'approcha de la porte et lui ouvrit.

Byakuran fut choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui...

c'était..

le 10 eme parrain des Vongola.

Kikyo et Zakuro, se mirent en position d'attaque.

Il s'apprétait a attaquer le jeune Vongola.

\- Sa suffit !, dit-alors l'homme au cheveux blanc

\- Que fais tu ici Tsunayoshi_Kun ?.

\- Premièrement, Je viens en amis.

\- Deuxiemement, Je ne suis pas Sawada Tsunayoshi !

Cette phrase étonna tout le monde.

Kikyole coupa.

\- Tu n'es pas Sawada Tsunayoshi, dis-tu ?.

\- Tu crois que nous allons te croire ?

L'homme au cheveux vert commencait a s'énerver.

\- Oui, je me suis approprié son corps.

Byakuran observait cette homme.

C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose qu'il connaissait.

\- Ou as tu eu cette Anneau Mare ?

\- Ah !, tu avais donc remarquer, sa ne m'étonne pas de toi.

\- Comment l'expliquer..., disont qu'il m'appartiens.

\- Je veux de vraix réponses, dit-alors le boss.

\- Tu les auras !, ne t'inquiete pas !.

\- Mais pas pour le moment, je vais simplifier la chose.

\- Je viens du futur !, je te propose de t'allié a moi pour Vaincre les Vongola.

\- Je pense que sa arrangerais tes affaires !, si tu avais la Famille Vongola en moins dans tes pattes !.

Byakuran, se posait des questions.

\- Comment as- tu fait pour prendre possession de ce corps ?, je pensais etre le seul a pouvoir faire sa.

\- disons que...

\- Je suis spéciale.

\- Huhu, Spéciale hein ?, il cache quelque chose, pensa t-il

\- Comment etre sur que je peux te faire confiance ?

-Ah sa !, c'est a toi de voir, réfléchis bien.

Cet homme avait l'air fort, il n'avait pas envie de se le mettre sur le dos.

\- Huhuhu, C'est d'accord, dit-il en riant.

\- J'ai envie de savoir qui tu es, donc je vais te suivre.

\- Très bien !, dit alors l'inconnu

\- J'ai envoyer aux vongola un message, un message de la part du tueur a gage Reborn.

Byakuran amusé prit la parole.

\- Huhu, quel est ce message ?

\- Ahhh!, le message !, dit-il.

\- "Tsuna a été capturé, j'ai besoin d'aide rapidement"

\- j'ai pu écrire ce message grace a Sawada Tsunayoshi, il connait si bien Reborn.

\- Huhu, grace a Sawada Tsunayoshi, dis-tu ?.

\- Oui, je vais t'expliquer, il n'est pas mort.

"IL VIE EN MOI"

\- Huhu, je me demandais ce que tu allais me dire, c'est intéréssant !.

\- Je suppose que vous pouvez donc communiquer tous les deux ?

\- Oui, c'est exact, a l'heure qu'il est les Vongola sont tous entrain de se préparer a chercher tsuna.

\- J'aimerais que tu aille t'occuper d'eux, ne t'inquiete pas, il ne restera quasiment plus personne.

Je vais devoir te laisser quelques minutes j'ai un appel a passer.

Huhu, tu va appeller le Neuvieme Vongola n'est ce pas ?

Oui, ils ne sont pas sur que la lettre est une vraie, je vais leur en donner la preuve.

Il sortis de la base.

Il avait de la chance que Tsuna ait le numéro du neuvieme.

Il composa son numéro.

Au bout de quelques seconde le 9 eme prit sont téléphone.

Il répondit.

\- Allo ?.

\- Je suis le ravisseur du jeune homme nommé "Sawada Tsunayoshi".

\- Il est avec moi en ce moment.

\- Ou?... OU ETES VOUS ?! , Dit alors le neuvieme en s'énervant

-Quelque par au Japon, si vous voulez le revoir venez seul.

\- je vous attendrais, a la gare de Namimori.

\- Demain soir a 23 h.

L'homme au cheveux gris prit la parole.

\- Comment etre sur que vous ne l'avez pas tué ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous le passer.

Il avait de la chance d'etre dans ce corps, il pouvait grace a sa utiliser la voix de son possesseur.

\- All... Allo, neuvieme du nom !, ne ne bougez pas...

\- C'est trop risquer.

Le neuvieme était enervé.

\- Je... JE NE VAIS PAS T'ABANDONNER !

\- L'homme fi semblant de reprendre le téléphone.

Voila, vous l'avez entendus, je vous attendrais demain.

Ah !, si jamais vous n'etes pas seul...

"JE TUERAIS LE GOSSE"

l'inconnu raccraocha.

Le neuvieme ne pouvait en parler a personne.

Il avait décider de prendre un avion sans prévenir sa Famille.

Heureusement, il savait piloter.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et se drigea vers un avion que possédait les Vongola.

 **/QG Famille Gesso/**

L'homme retourna dans le batiment.

\- Voila, a partir de maintenant sa va devenir intéréssant.

\- Huhuhu, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

\- ne me remercie pas, sa ne fait que commencer.

\- Je te laisse te diriger vers le QG Vongola.

\- Je n'ai plus de temps, je dois partir avant que la jeune Famille Vongola ne se réveille.

\- C'est d'accord , dit alors le boss

\- Je te recontacterais demain, une fois que les Vongola seront annéantis.

L'homme était fier de lui, il avait réussi a tous les mettres dans le creux de sa main.

\- j'attend sa avec impatience dit-il.

-Ah !, j'oubliais, si jamais tu dois me parler appelle moi M.

Huhu, un nom codé, c'est d'accord !.

Il repartis aussitot en direction du Japon.

Byakuran le regarda de la fenetre, il vit une chose qu'il ne pensait pas etre possible.

Il vit cet homme volait, il avait des ailes..., Tout comme lui.

\- Décidément cette homme cache vraiment beaucoup de chose !.

Kikyo prit la parole.

\- Vous etes sur que nous pouvons lui faire confiance ?.

L'homme au cheveux blanc n'en savait rien, mais il hocha quand meme la tete.

Pendant ce temps...

Dans le futur...

\- Je vois... Tu es donc toujours Vivant ?

\- Huhu, Bien sur, "COMMENT POURRAIS-JE PERDRE ?"

après tout je suis...

"UN DIEU"


	4. FAIT COMME DES RATS !

**/Gare de Namimori/**

Le lendemain a 23 h.

Un vieil homme inquiet attendait sur un banc.

\- Ah..., se dit-il en soupirant.

\- Si seulement j'avais fait plus attention a ce garçon...

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'y pouvait rien, il avait une famille a gérer.

Le seul fautif pouvait etre Reborn, il était censé veiller sur le Jeune Vongola.

Il ne pouvait pas rester dans ses pensées plus longtemps.

Un homme s'approcha de lui, il n'était pas très grand et lui était familier.

\- Re... REBORN ?!, Cria alors l'homme surprit.

Le tueur a gage prit la parole.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?, vous devriez etre en italie.

Le neuvieme avait des doutes.

\- Reborn... C'est bien toi qui m'a prévenus ? N'est-ce-pas ?.

\- Prévenus ?, Dit-il étonné.

Le neuvième était consterner.

Il s'énerva.

\- TU M'A ENVOYER UNE LETTRE DISANT QUE TSUNAYOSHI AVAIT ETE CAPTURER !.

\- Je n'ai jamais envoyer de lettre, dit-il.

Le neuvieme était choqué.

\- Neuvieme du nom !, cria alors Reborn.

\- C'est un piege !, nous devons partir !.

\- Huhu, non vous allez rester !.

C'est alors qu'apparus un homme au cheveux blanc.

\- Byakuran... tu es donc toujours en vie...

\- Oui, disons que je ne suis pas le meme Byakuran que celui que tu connais, je viens de ce monde-ci, du passé.

\- Tu pense que tu peux me battre ?, dit-alors reborn.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je n'aurais pas besoin de t'affronter.

\- Huhu, J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi !, je suis sur que tu vas l'adorer.

\- Tu le connais deja, on l'appelle "L'ANTI-TRINISETTE"

Reborn était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas a sa.

\- C'est... C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !, COMMENT CONNAIS-TU SON EXISTENCE ?!

Il lui répondus en riant.

\- Huhuhu, Disons, que j'ai eu un peu d'aide.

\- Le combat est terminer Arcobaleno.

A la fin de cette phrase...

"Reborn se figea."

\- Maintenant, neuvieme du nom, vous allez venir avec moi !.

Toi, Reborn ?...

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi..., tu restera enfermer juqu'a la fin de tes jours.

\- Huhuhhu, Éstime toi heureux !, tu pourras vivre !.

L'homme au cheveux blanc sortis une boite de sa poche.

\- Tu vois... dit-il.

\- Cette boite est assez spécial...

\- Elle peut enfermer nimporte-quoi.

\- Je vais m'en servir pour vous conserver tous les deux.

\- Personne ne peut s'échapper de cette boite.

\- Huhu, j'ai rever de sa toute ma vie !.

\- J'ai rever du jour...

\- Ou je controlerais enfn la Mafia !.

\- Tu ne controle rien du tout !, cria le vieil homme.

\- Ahhhh... tu n'es pas au courant ?.

\- "J'AI DETRUIT LA FAMILLE VONGOLA"

\- Huhu, c'est si drole de vous voir devant moi, NE POUVANT RIEN FAIRE.

\- Neuvieme du Nom, n'essayez pas de m'attaquer vous etes trop faible, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi !.

Le neuvieme le savait deja, il était faible...

Dring...

Le téléphone de Byakuran sonna.

\- Allo, dit alors Byakuran.

\- Oui, c'est bon, tout s'est passé comme prévus, je te les amenes tout de suite !

Il raccrocha.

\- Bon, je n'ai plus de temps a perdre.

Il prit sa boite, il l'a mit en direction des deux personnes.

Elle s'ouvrit, elle était différente de celles que Reborn avait vus auparavant.

Elle était plus grande et était grise.

Tout a coup, une lumiere étincelante apparus.

La seconde d'apres...

il n'y avait plus rien.

Seulement...

Un homme rangeant sa boite.

Fin du chapitre 4.

Désolé pour ce chapitre très court, je viens de commencer a écrire une autre Fanfiction sur Reborn qui m'interesse plus que celle-ci. Meme si cette Fanfic est quand meme bien.

Voila, pour l'autre Fanfiction les chapitres seront très longs.

Encore une fois désolé.


	5. REBORN PRIS AU PIÈGE !

**/Futur, Base Vongola/**

 _Tsunayoshi courrut jusqu'a ce qu'il rencontre deux de ses gardiens dans le couloir de la base Vongola._

\- Gokudera ! Yamamoto ! «Cria l'homme pressé»

\- Nous devons partir !, Byakuran est encore en vie... «Les 2 hommes le regardèrent choqués»

Ils tombèrent.

Gokudera se releva sans perdre de temps et prit la parole.

\- C'est... C'est vrai ?!, JUUDAIME ?! «Dit-il inquiet»

\- Oui... je l'ai croiser sur le champ de bataille...

-Je n'ai pas essayer de le combattre...

-Te ne pouvais pas...

il est...

trop fort pour moi... «Tsunayoshi baissa la tete»

\- Je voulais seulement voir les dégats qu'a causer la bataille.

\- Juudaime... nous n'avons pas de temps a perdre !

Le 10 eme parrain hocha la tete.

Il prit un ton sérieux.

\- Je veux absolument que tu prévienne Reborn !... Nous allons avoir besoin de lui.

\- J'ai parler avec Byakuran et ce qui va se passer dans le passé... «Son visage prit une expression Monotone»

Il s'arretta, il en avait trop dis...

il se ressaisit et reprit la parole

\- Bref , je compte sur toi ! «Dit-il joyeusement»

Son bras droit ne posa pas de questions, il savait que Tsuna ne voulait pas en parler.

\- D'accord, j'y vais vais de ce pas juudaime !.

Gokudera partis en courant.

Tsuna se tourna vers Yamamoto.

\- Toi, yamamoto.

\- Il faut que tu prévienne Irie...

\- Il faut qu'il réfléchisse a un moyen de nous amener dans le Futur.

\- Je suis sur qu'il trouvera un moyen.

Tsuna ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une seconde.

Il savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps.

Si il ne se dépéchait pas, tout les mondes serait...

 **"ANNEANTI "**

 **/Dans le passé./**

Le lendemain de la rencontre entre L'homme et Byakuran.

Le soleil venait de se lever.

Il était réveillé depuis environ une dizaine de minutes.

L'homme pensa.

\- Ce soir a 23 heures, hein ?, j'ai vraiment...

Hate d'y etre !

Reborn ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra.

Il le coupa dans ses pensée.

\- Tsuna ! «Cria Reborn»

\- Cet après midi nous avons rendez-vous chez Yamamoto !

\- Ah ! pourquoi ? «S'interrogea l'homme».

\- Quel question !, pour feter votre Victoire dans le Futur.

L'homme venait de comprendre.

Ahhhh...

c'est vrai !, j'avais oublier... «Dit-il en prenant un air insouciant»

Tu n'es pas Tsunaze pour rien !, «Reborn lacha un faux sourire»

Hélas ce garçon n'était pas son eleve...

Il en était pratiquement sur...

Reborn s'apprétait a partir.

C'est alors qu'il eut une idée.

\- Tsuna ? «Dit-il en le fixant fermemant».

\- Oui Reborn ? «Répondit l'homme lui aussi en le fixant».

Reborn n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

\- Pourquoi as-tu l'anneau Mare de Byakuran ?

Cette phrase résonna dans la tete de l'homme.

Il se doutait bien qu'il lui poserait cette question un jour ou l'autre.

Mais la... il ne s'y attendais pas.

Il se calma et prit la parole en souriant.

\- Disons que je voulais voir si il était possible de combiner l'anneau Vongola avec l'anneau Mare.

Reborn n'avait pas l'intention d'arretter.

\- Tu mens ! «Dit il en s'énervant»

L'homme sentait qu'il allait devoir se battre.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Comment l'as tu deviner ?

Reborn le ragarda séverement

\- Je connais Tsuna, jamais il n'agirait comme toi !.

L'homme l'interrompit.

\- Une derniere question !, je voudrais vraiment savoir !.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

Reborn sortit son arme et prit la parole.

Depuis que tu es revenus a la base Vongola dans le futur.

L'homme éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu va faire ?

\- Me tuer ?

\- C'est Inutile.

\- Si tu veux tuer ce cher Tsunayoshi vas-y !, NE TE GÊNE PAS !.

Dans un sens le tueur se sentit soulager, cela voulait dire que Tsuna était encore en vie.

Reborn était en position de faiblesse.

L'homme reprit.

Si tu fais quoi que ce soit...

 **"JE TUERAIS TSUNAYOSHI"**


End file.
